1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench with a ratchet device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wrench comprises a body having a hole, a first receiving groove, a locking groove, and a first abutting shoulder, the hole having a receiving room defined at one side thereof, a controlling groove and a bead groove defined near the receiving room, a ratchet wheel having a sleeving part, a plurality of engaging teeth defined around the outer periphery of the ratchet wheel, the ratchet wheel rotatably set into the hole, a controlling block assembled into the receiving room, only one side of the controlling block abutting against a bottom of the receiving room, the controlling block having a plurality of driving teeth defined at one side thereof, the controlling block engages with the engaging teeth via the driving teeth, a concave surface defined at another side of the controlling block, two protrusions defined at two sides of the concave surface, a controlling member having an aperture, two top faces respectively defined at two sides of the aperture, the two top faces respectively abutting against the two protrusions, the controlling member rotatably assembled into the controlling groove, a first resisting cap and a first elastomer received into the aperture, the first resisting cap abutting against the concave surface, a second resisting cap and a second elastomer received into the bead groove, the second resisting cap abutting against one recession of the controlling member.
However, the conventional wrench has a disadvantage as following.
When the controlling block engages with the engaging teeth of the ratchet wheel, the controlling block would not be stable enough because only one side of the controlling block abuts against the bottom of the receiving room.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional wrench.